Loonatic Tunes
by Mega-Ita-kun
Summary: Tech builds a time machine that goes wrong when the loonatics are sent back in time.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I don't Loonatics Unleashed or The Looney Toons. Please Respect the official release.**

Ace's Pov:

Tech asked me and da rest of the Loonatics ta come to his lab. "Well, everyone-" Tech started ta say before Rev Broke in saying "We-made-a-time-machine!" "Right." Tech said and pushed a button. A vortex opened up and The faint Words "eeh, Whats up, duck." could be heard through it. "What was that?!" Duck turned to me "I Didn't say anything." i Replied. a beeping came on and the machine began flashing. "I-Its going out of control!" Tech said.

Bug's POV:

Me And Daffy were trying to get away from Elmer Fudd. Wile & Taz Were making a machine to catch the Roadrunner and Lola was Playing basketball at the end of the forest. "Nice work, Bug'th." Daffy said but then stopped. "DAFFY! if We don't keep runnin then Elma's gonna catch up!" I told him, but he was looking over at a blue dot floating in mid air "Eeh, Whats up, Duck?" I asked him but then the dot grew bigger. We stared and watched and before i knew it, me And Daffy had to take cover when it covered up the whole forest. "Owww…." i heard a voice that sounded like Lola's But wasn't. The dust cleared away an before us was two rabbits, a tazmanian, a duck, a coyote and a roadrunner. "Tech….what happened?" the Yellow rabbit asked looking at a green coyote. " My guess is that The Time machine reached critical mass, and sent us back in time." Tech replied. "Eeeh, Whats up, doc?" i said looking at the Yellow Rabbit. His glove was missing and grey fur very much like my own could be seen. "So thats who we heard at the other End of the vortex!" The Duck said. A quick look around us showed that the forest was in flames. then it hit me. The Basketball court was probably in flames too! without saying another word, i dove underground and dug my way to Lola.

**Writer: Soh-rry it was so short. **

**Daffy: I bet I rescue Lola instead of Bugs. **

**Bugs: How would you even get there?!**

**Daffy: …..**

**Ace: He told ya. **

**Lola: Please Review and remember Looney tunes and the loonatics Aren't owned my the writer.**

**Lexi: So don't sue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Loonatic tunes #  
Requsted maybe? Ive gotten five. Well, chap.2 folks .

Wile's POV:  
Me and Taz were working on a machine to catch the Road Runner. "Taz, please stop eating the parts." I said and he looked at me in confusion. "you forgot I could talk?" I said, narrowing my eyes. Taz nodded, thats when a bright light appered, drowning the whole forest. When I opened my eyes I found that a tree had fallen atop of both Taz and the machine. "Taz!" I cried, and rushed over, and somehow managed to get it off of him. "what happen to forest?" Taz asked "I...i don't know Taz, but what I'm worried about is Bugs and Daffy, not the forest." I said. "Are you guys okay?" We heared and running next to us was Lola and Road Runner. "yes, We are fine." I replied.

Normal POV:

"L-lola!" Bugs called out, with Daffy trailing behing him. "Bugs, Daffy, you two okay?" Lola said. Bugs told them about the Loonatics. "They could possibly be what caused the forest fire, do you know what machine the had been speaking of?" Wile said. Bugs did not. "we should see them. I may be able to figure out what happened and get them to where they were from." Wile said, and Road Runner sped off.

Road Runners POV:

I finally found the people Bugs had been talking about. I had never seen a , Duck, Rabbits, Tazmanian and Cyote be so colourfull. I looked them over, but being the only toon who can only say 'Meep meep' makes it hard to communicate, so I turned to the Road Runner. "Hi." I said to whom I later will know as Rev. Rev looked confused but asked in the road runner languge "can't speak english, huh?" "no. But I can understand it." I replied and the others turn in confusion to Rev. "he-cant-speak-english." Rev told them and Danger exclamed: "then what possible use could he be of? He cant help us" I relised this was true. I struggled and maneged to say "Follow...me" in english, words I had heard Wile say often. I went as slow as I could, and soon came to the others who were cleaning the mess. Bugs who was probably checking on Elmer. Wile was first to notice them. "Well. Bugs wasn't fooling with us the way he normally would." Was the first word he said and looked them over. Wile noticed the torn glove and how Aces fur was the same as Bug's. "do you know what year we are in?" Tech said "2012" Wile responded. Duck turned to Tech " well, it worked. Now, how do we get back?!" The other tunes notiiced the loonatics, that is when we saw the resemblence. " and somehow we look alike" Ace said and Lola began to speak up. "Wile...is it possible that we...the loonatics annd the looney tunes...are related?" She asked

A/N

YAAAAAYYYYYY :D :D

ok, the three R's Read, Rate, Review.

:3 Bye-nee 


	3. Chapter 3

**# Loonatic tune chap Three #**

**Hey there friendship! So im gonna stop with the POV's. Theyre annoying me. So, this is only a short chapter because its a important holiday in my family . **

Wile thought for a minute before confirming that it was possible. And Tech agreed. They were all confused when they heard Bugs "Elmer's comin this way. He is real angry An' will shoot down anyone." Bugs said and

this was true. Because of anger issues, Elmer often took it out on animals, but because he hunted for sport, he never ate the animals he killed. And as if on cue, a bullet shot rang out and almost

hit Lexi. "Whoa, way too close! Way too close!" Lexi said, jumping away.

The Loonatics noticed that the Loony tunes were missing, in fact, they .

"Psst, ova here!" Bugs and his head poked out of a hole in the ground.

The Loonatics jumped into the whole where Bugs lived. The Looney Tunes explained to Bugs what happened when he was gone.

"so your from da future, huh doc?" Bugs said and Ace nodded.

"Come out wabbit! Or I'll shoot you out" Elmer said and Ace looked alarmed until Bugs climed up with Daffy.

"Ya got it wrong, mac. It ain't Rabbit season." Bugs said pointing to a sign that said *Duck season*

"Oh yeah? It'th Rabbit season!" Daffy cried and tore a page from the sign that this time said *Rabbit Season*

" uh boy, here we go." Lola said. the two continued like this until they came to the last sign.

They looked at it and exclaimed "Elmer season!" And then looked to Elmer but all they could see was a cloud of dust in the distance.

"Ya can come out now." Bugs said and the Tunes and Loonatics came out of the hole.

"what..just...happened?" Duck asked. after Bugs explained what was happening in the time-line. "this happens often?" Tech asked Wile "Yes. Often." Wile replied.

**Ok end of chapter three Read, review, rate. Bai guys**


End file.
